Ed-ucation
(Inspired by the hilarious scene from "Every Which Way But Ed") Ed, Double Dee, and the other cul-de-sac kids star in various educational short cartoons ending with hilarious results. Characters Ed-Usually the one that messes everything up.Seen in every episode except "Photosynthesis" and with only audio in "Wires",and is the same oaf he always was. Edd-The protagonist who tries to educate,but fails. He is always seen with a microphone in his hand when he is giving facts. Seen in every episode except "Surgery" in which only his voice is heard. Eddy-In charge of the camera,he so far only appears in the Technology Chronicles,and in "Technology:The Past",he has no speaking part.His laugh can be heard in several episodes. Nazz-Seen in "The Microphone" and briefly in the background of "E=MC2",Nazz tries the microphone with disastrous results. Jonny-Seen in the episode "Diseases",he tries once again to steal the camera. Rolf-Seen in "Taxonomy",Rolf's chickens are needed,with disastrous results. Kevin-Seen in "Wheel and Axle",he reprises his role as an antagonist and still cares for his bike. Jimmy-Seen with a major role in the Technology Chronicles,"Surgery","Wires",and "Photosythesis",Jimmy is a major character in this series. Sarah-Seen in "Communication",she is still a loudmouth pushy-pants,even though Ed is her slave. Elvis-The first adult to appear in Ed,Edd n Eddy,he is seen in "Technology:The 50's".And after Ed,Edd n Eddy and Jimmy ruins one of his concerts,he becomes the antagonist of the series. Great White Shark- Whether the real thing or an animatronic, this giant 20ft fish is on a rampage to eat- you guessed it- Edd. Episodes Gravity- Double Dee demonstrates the affects of gravity until Ed drops a house on him. Wheel and Axle- '''Double Dee uses a bike Ed "found" to demonstrate the uses of a wheel and axle, but it turns out the bike belonged to Kevin and he was not happy about it. '''Electricity -The scene from "Every Which Way But Ed" with an altered ending-Ed blows up the town instead of just Double Dee's house. Rocket Science- '''Double Dee explains how a rocket works after Ed sends him into space. '''E=MC2-'''Ed is off on his own while Double Dee explains Einstein's theory of E=MC2 until Ed disproves the theory by blowing up the universe. '''The Art of Cleanliness-'''Ed desperatly tries to run away when Double Dee starts to demostrate how soap is made until Ed crushes a tree on him. '''Technolgy:The Past-'''An 'Olde Tyme' sepia silent film showing what Ed,Edd n Eddy would look like in 1770,which is so bad it's funny in which they go to the candy store. '''Hinges-'''Double-Dee explains to Ed what hinges are, and eventually is flattened by the door. '''The Microphone-'''Edd is explaining to Ed how a microphone is,and astonishingly it is Nazz who messes it up this time. '''Diseases-'''Ed is out with smallpox quarintine so Double-Dee explains what diseases are,and unfortunatly Jonny gets ahold of the camera. '''Surgery-'''Ed is in charge of operating a surgical operation on a chipmunk.But somehow the chipmunk is replaced with Jimmy and it isn't good at all. '''Taxonomy- Ed and Double Dee borrow Rolf's animals to''' explain taxonomy, until Ed runs off with the chickens. 'Communication-'''The art of communication which goes fairly well until Sarah infiltrates the studio for no reason. '''Technology:The 50's-'''Ed,Edd,Eddy, and Jimmy wind up on the stage of an Elvis concert,seen in black and white,with disastrous results. '''The Piano-'''Double-D,who is learning to play piano,tries to teach Ed. '''Digestive System-' Double Dee explains the functions of human digestion, until Ed gives a "better demonstration" by eating the camera. '''Reverse Psychology-Edd again explains to Ed about reverse psychology until Kevin shows up saying,"Don't destroy the neighborhood!" Wires-'''Double Dee explains the terminology of wires until Jimmy 'accidentaly' becomes attached by one hooked up to an electric joy buzzer. '''Photosynthesis- Jimmy and Edd explain photosynthesis until Kevin rides his bike threw the grass,with results too ghastly to name. Technology:The 80's-'Ed,Edd,Eddy and Jimmy,with a scarlet hue, examine the technology of the 80's, which creates trouble when Jimmy blends in and Elvis arrives. '''Motion-' Edd explains how and why things move, Ed accidently knocked Edd out showing some movement. 'Social Science-' Edd researches people and how they interact. He and Ed catch Kevin trading with Jimmy his knitting supplies for tools to repair his bike. 'Businesses-' Edd show the kids how to run a business, but Eddy uses Edd's advice and scams the kids. 'Gardening-' Edd shows Jimmy and Ed how to take care of a garden, until Nazz shows up and somehow blows up all of the flowers. 'Movies-' Edd, Eddy, Jonny and Jimmy write the script of a movie, but when they film a scene with Nazz, Ed is so love-stricken that he accidentally drools on the camera, causing it to short-cicuit both the power of the town and Double-D. 'Technology:Present Day-' Ed, Edd, Eddy and Jimmy become microscopic to examine the innards of a laptop, but then Elvis sends a computer virus into the computer which poisons them all. 'Water- The Miracle Substance-' When Edd and Ed go to the beach of Florida to discuss water, Ed is so thirsty from the journey he drains the ocean of its water. 'Books-' Edd (without Ed nearby) discusses books until Eddy turns the camera in his direction so he can advertise his book- which is not a book at all, but a Playboy magazine. 'Special Effects-' Edd and Jimmy explain the special effects of movies until Ed sends in the animatronic shark from Jaws which eats them. 'Cars-' Edd explains how cars and trucks work until Ed drives a truck holding the cul-de-sac kids off of a cliff. 'Wind-' Edd explains how wind works and is blown into outer space after Ed 'creates wind'. 'Health Control-' At the school, Edd tries to inspects to see whether there are any bugs, but is almost eaten by cockroaches. 'Technology:In 20 Years-' Ed, Edd, Eddy and Jimmy examine technology in the future, which shows them in computer animation. Pretty soon, though, Elvis arrives with a pet Great White Shark. 'Animals-' Edd shows how animals like the Barbaruab Ape can be trained and kept as pets, until Ed gets out his 'pet'- Angus. Soon Rolf also arrives with Bobo. '''Dinosaurs- The Eds use a time machine to go back in time to study dinosaurs, but Ed accidentally brings back to the present day a raptor. Construction-'The kids of the cul-de-sac (under Edd's supervision) work together to build a house, until Kevin crushes the Eds with a steamroller. '''Insanity-' The Eds go to an insane asylum to discuss psychological insanity, until they find the Kanker Sisters are inmates. 'Uranium-' Double-Dee has purchased uranium to show to the kids, until Eddy gets mad that Double-Dee wasted money, and becomes mutated when he tries to put it back in the mail for a refund. 'Superstition-' Edd tries to explain why superstition should not be taken seriously until Ed shows up with none other than Evil Tim. 'Monsters-' The Eds and Jimmy go on the hunt for monsters, and all get scared out of their pants when Ed catches a Chupacabra. 'Technology:In 100 years- '''The Eds use the time machine to go one-hundred years into the future to look at the technology, but they find the world poisoned by ozone and global warming. This is a message to all. Please recycle. Quotes *From the "Gravity" episode. *is offscreen and Double-Dee is holding a tiny ball.'' *'''Edd-Okay,Ed!Drop the bowling ball on three.One,two... *''camera zooms out to reval Ed dropping the house on Edd'' *From the "Hinges" episode *'Ed-'''Buttered toast! *'Edd-'Ed,I'm the narrator. *'Ed-'Why? *'Edd-'I probably got a better grade than you in Language Arts class Ed!What did you make? *'Ed-'An 'F'-at least I think it was an F that's what everyone told me. *From the "Technology:The 50's" episode. *and Jimmy are on an Elvis concert stage.'' *'Eddy-'''How did we get here? *'Edd-'It's part of the episode Eddy.We are in the 50's to examine the technology there. *walks off.'' *'Jimmy-'''AH!I broke a nail! *'Eddy-'Wow.I couldn't care less. *'Ed-'Guys!What's this thing? *camera reveals Ed eating the microphone with a fuming Elvis beside him.'' *From the "Wires" episode. *'Ed-'''How to kill a mocking bird!One-Hold out the paper.Two-Bake with three or more friends. *From the "Motion" episode. *Edd- The action or process of moving or of changing place or position is movement. Now Ed is going to demonstrate some movements. *Ed: Okay, (Starts dancing) One, two, three, four! Stick it all right out the door! (Accidently knocked Edd out). Double D? Oh, Double D?! ''Feel free to edit Category:Short Series Category:Series Category:Free-for-all